Rival
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: This is my take on the upcoming episode frenemies with est. Faberry. I always Santana was Rachel biggest threat and so it's... Evil Faberry vs Good Danitana. Faberry is going to evil with Santana
1. Two on Two

_Rival _

_By _

_BornThisway201f_

_Author's Notes: _

_Evil Rachel vs Santana has begun. It's my version of frenemies which will be a little dark...Evil Fabery vs Good Danitana _

_Part One_

_**Dani's house**_

_Santana's bruise on her face was treated by Dani who winced in pain. _

_"I'm quitting that band, no one hits my girl like that and I swear to God I will get that btich fired." Dani said to Santana. _

_"Don't worry about it." Santana responded. _

_"Fuck that!" Dani yelled and apologize for being loud. _

_"I was suppose to be the one who swears like that." Santana mention and Dani smirk then said to her, "Look it's show business and you wasn't trying to hurt her. Didn't you tell her that you sang that song not to show her up?" Dani asked. _

_"I did but she thought I was stealing her thunder and this was her city plus Finn were hate me. I lost it and shove her then she got a lucky shot." Santana said and got emotion a little because losing Finn was still raw to her. _

_"He was my friend too." Santana crack a little and Dani held her girl._

_**Rachel's House**_

_"That is your song, Funny girl is your musicial and that was fuck up. I never punch her but I am glad you didn't get hurt that bad." Quinn treating the black eye on Rachel._

_"Thank you." Rachel responded and Quinn replied, "Dani is probably going to hide Santana's bruise but there not going to be worried about her."_

_Rachel took a breath and Quinn touched the other side of your face. _

_"Babe your going to have be that person you were Sopohmore year and not lose that edge anymore." Quinn told her. _

_"She's right, I'm trying not to take sides but Santana knew that since day one about you." Kurt said to Rachel and added, "Santana is my friend." _

_"Good thing about a frenemy you know everything about it, Rachel you could destroy her.." Quinn told her girlfriend and Kurt knew Rae was about to enter the dark side. _


	2. Kurt breaks it up?

_Rival _

_By_

_Bornthisway201f_

_Part Two_

_Santana came by to get the rest of her things with Dani by her side as Kurt was there. _

_"Santana..." Kurt said. _

_"Look no offense Kurt I just want to get my things." Santana resplided. _

_Kurt nodded his head and went to the Kitchen as Dani helped her with it. Quinn came out of the bathroom. _

_"Hi wannabe." Quinn said. _

_"I see Berry cried to you about me." Santana responded. _

_"She was upset that someone used the song she won Sectionals with and from her favorite musicial of all time. Someone trying to move in position to get her spot." Quinn told Santana._

_"You know what I just wanted to get experience I didn't think they were give it to me." Santana responded. _

_"I have done horrible things to her that I will never take back but at least if I had your voice I weren't stoop that low...However it is coming from a girl who dump Brittany for that..." Quinn said and Dani got in her face. _

_"First off my name is Dani and not that. Secondly you keep talking to us like that and you won't get slapped in the face because I will curl up my fist..." Dani threatened and then Rachel slammed the door. _

_"What's going on here?" Rachel asked and walked up to Dani. _

_"Why are you threatening my girlfriend?" Rachel asked Dani and added, "Beause she was badmouthin Santana and me." _

_"While I have nothing against you except for your taste in girlfriends..." Rachel said and Santana walked over to do something while Quinn got in Santana's face. _

_"STOP!" Kurt yelled. _


	3. Battlefield

_Rival_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Three_

_"You can't do this to each other!" Kurt yelled. _

_All parties just stare at each other. _

_"Rachel you are the lead, Santana is the understuday...Why do you feel so threatened?" Kurt asked. _

_"No you sang MY song, you shouldn't be here at all and it's only a matter of time before Dani dumps your sorry ass because she's going to see you for who you are! A PATHETIC LITTLE GIRL WHO ATTACHES HERSELF TO EVERYONE BECAUSE SHE CAN'T MAKE IT HER OWN!" Rachel yelled and Santana walked to her. _

_"You slapped me and I should have kicked your ass..." Santana responded. _

_"__**That's all you could do is fight and take things that don't belong to you! Brittany is better off without you and so is the whole world**__." Rachel said back to her and Quinn couldn't even believe that last comment. She was proud of her girl..._

_"Rachel!" Kurt yelled._

_Santana didn't show it but that really hurt and Rachel lean in. _

_"Why did Finn even believe in you because all you do is make others miserable and..." Rachel said to Santana and Dani bitch slapped her...Quinn shoved Dani on her ass and Santana took down her ex-bestie down. After a while both Girls were seperated and Santana wanted to tear into both of them. _

_"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS Q! HOW CAN YOU SIDE WITH HER?!" Santana yelled._

_"She's right Santana you don't belong in her world, you wanted to find your identity so much that you tried to forced yourself in her..." Quinn responded. _

_"You know what Quinnn why don't you go get drunk and pass out another baby since you obviously couldn't raise your first one! As for you Berry, I should have taken you on a long time ago, not Mecedres but me because she was too nice and I'm not. I should have knocked you down and been the star. I should never have been a Cheerio!" Santana yelled and Rachel replied, "Get out now!" _

_Santana and Dani left the apartment as both girls calm down. Dani watched Santana sit there in silence and couldn't know what was going through her head. As they were in the cab. _

_"Hey." Dani said and Santana just sat there quiet..._

_**"That's all you could do is fight and take things that don't belong to you! Brittany is better off without you and so is the whole world" Santana played that in head. **_

_Quinn watched Rachel as she sat down and walked to her. _

_"Do you regret what you said to her?" Quinn asked. _

_"Not one word." Rachel said quietly._

_"Good." Quinn responded and Kurt saw the second stage of the evil diva that was about to take shape. _


End file.
